Traditionally, advertisements and messages (such as announcements) are presented using posters, billboards, or notice boards. The proliferation of electronic display devices such as televisions, LCD displays and projectors means that the advertisements and messages can be more effectively and readily presented to the public as these electronic display devices are typically placed in a location of premises where it gives maximum viewing opportunity. However, currently, if a person desires to put up an advertisement or a message on one of these electronic display devices, prior arrangements have to be made with the display device operator or owner for the messages to be properly edited and formatted for display. Furthermore, current state of the display devices does not accommodate on the spot access to the display devices to upload the advertisement or message contents for displaying.
Accordingly, it is desirous to provide a system and method that allow the public or a patron at the premises to access the display devices and upload message content for displaying.